


Never Let Me Go

by Sid45ultra



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Gen, I needed Vax and Gilmore feels, Light Bondage, Light spoilers for the Conclave arc, M/M, Magic, Oral, PWP, Smut, bottom vax, critical role - Freeform, the BEST use of the Mage Hand spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Vax'ildan learns the true meaning of magic.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> It was late and I needed Vax and Gilmore smut and fluff. Wrote this at 1am. Not proof-read, sue me.

"Tell me something Vax'ildan, how much experience do you have with casting?" Gilmore looked up from the glass he was currently filling with a rich Marquesian wine. His dark eyes found Vax's immediately, the half-elven rogue's heavily lidded. His bare chest was heaving as he tried to control his breath, but he seemed to be losing that particular fight. He didn't answer the mage, too focused on controlling himself, despite the translucent purple hand slowly stroking his cock. Gilmore smiled a little at the picture the rogue presented, stretched out, wrists and ankles bound, arresting a good deal of his movement. Long, dark hair, spread out across satin pillows. His body was bowed ever so slightly, aided by the small pillow placed at the small of his back. 

"I know your connection to your god grants you some power, but I'm not sure how much you understand about how magic works." Gilmore continued, taking an experimental sip of his wine. Spiced, just as he liked it. Vax's mouth dropped open in a low moan, and his dark eyes rolled, not seeing the man sitting beside him. 

Gilmore took another sip before leaning forward, voice dropping lower.

"For magic to work, really work, you have to _believe_ in it. This is why paladins like yourself or clerics like our dear friend Pike are able to perform such powerful spells. But for me, a sorcerer with magic coursing through his blood, I have to believe the magic I'm doing serves a purpose." 

The purple hand vanished from around Vax's cock and the half-elf whimpered, from relief, or loss, Gilmore wasn't sure. The Rune-Child stood and approached the rogue, fingers undoing the lacings on his shirt before he pulled it over his head. Where once his dark skin was smooth and flawless, it was now mottled with scar tissue. Long tapering wounds from when the Conclave had first descended on Emon lay next to spiderwebbing burn scars, souvenirs of Thordak he would carry forever. He wasn't ashamed of his scars, but he had taken to wearing higher collared shirts to cover them. Gilmore showed them now and Vax shuttered at the sight. 

"Shaun, I..." he began, but the words were stopped by Gilmore's lips finding Vax's. He pulled away a moment later and caressed Vax's face slowly. 

"I believe in my magic Vax'ildan. I believe it serves a purpose, and tonight, that purpose is you." He whispered. Vax's eyes opened in shocked pleasure as the spectral hand appeared at his entrance and fingers slowly entered him. The glowing fingers worked smoothly, giving him none of the pain he had come to expect from sleeping with another man. Shaun's own hands were warm as he spread them across Vax's body, experimenting with his nipples, teasing them until the half-elf was writhing on the bed. 

"Please, oh gods, please Shaun, I...I can't..." he moaned as the sorcerer bit gently at his nipple. Shaun looked at him, mischief in his eyes before he stood once more. Cold air blew across Vax's chest and he gasped at the sensation. The spectral hand added another finger until there were three of the digits inside him, working him slowly open. 

"Patience Vax." Gilmore said before retrieving his wine glass and drinking deeply. Vax watched how the man's throat moved when he swallowed, the dark skin aglow from the flickering light of the hearth. He replaced the glass and made his way languidly to the end of the bed. A smile touched his lips at the sight of his handiwork on the half-elf. The man was close to his climax, hips grinding into the sheets, searching for relief. Carefully, Shaun slid between the rogue's legs, his feet still touching the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it worked for what he had in mind. 

Vax gasped as Shaun's tongue slid over the head of his cock. Only the mage's hands on his hips kept Vax from bucking up into Gilmore's mouth. The Rune-Child worked slowly, dragging his tongue from base to tip in languid motions before enveloping Vax's cock entirely. A warm hand cupped Vax's bollocks, gently squeezing and releasing in slow rhythm with the movement of his mouth. 

"Shaun, I'm going to..." the words were cut off as Vax's hips twitched powerfully and his cock spasmed in Shaun's mouth. The mage slowly pulled away from Vax and the firelight once again shown on his skin as he swallowed. The mage hand slowly vanished from inside him and he slumped against the ropes still binding him. 

"Are you alright my dear?" Gilmore asked. His voice was low with arousal and Vax could see the lust in the mage's eyes. 

"That was...perfect...I mean...just wow." Vax replied. He was struggling to find the words to describe how he was feeling. 

"Good." Shaun stated simply. He rose from his partial kneeling position and set about undoing the ropes that bound the half-elf. He checked each limb and rubbed the marks left behind by the soft rope. The knots had been loose, but all of the movement had caused a few to tighten around Vax's limbs. 

"I'll bring you some water." Gilmore said, turning way to leave. Vax's hand shot out and caught Gilmore's, reflexes still impossibly fast, despite his otherwise languid demeanor. 

"Don't go just yet." Vax whispered. His voice was quiet, but it carried a note of vulnerability Gilmore had never heard before. The half-elf pulled at his hand until the mage was forced to join him on the bed, noses nearly touching. Vax closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Shaun's. Gilmore didn't hesitate to return the kiss, a heavy weight of finality setting over him. The kiss broke slowly, neither of them rushing to end it. When they parted, Gilmore pulled Vax'ildan close to his chest, wrapping his free arm around him in a protective hug. 

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into Vax's hair.


End file.
